


A Little Too Much Information

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Confused!Cas, Dirty Talk, Drunk!Reader, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Synopsis: y/n gets drunk for the first time and vents about love and her sex life with dean in front of Sam and Castiel while Dean is in the room.Request: pretty please with pie,can you do a angel!reader x dean request where she gets drunk for the first time & starts proclaiming random shit about love and what she loves about dean also her sex life with dean while cas and sam are in the room x-Anonymous A/N: I’m still recovering from a hungover. DON’T GET DRUNK KIDS!





	

“I’m going to go have a beer” Dean grumbled, as he opened the door to the bunker.  
Sam and Castiel following behind him.  
“Well I’m going for shower” Sam said, as they ascended down the stairs.  
“Do you hear that?” Dean asked, as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.  
“(y/n)” Dean called out, as he heard crying.  
Dean quickly took his gun out, aiming it in front of him.  
Sam took out his gun as well, Castiel took his angel blade.  
All three of them walked further into the bunker, stopping at the library.  
“Thank god” Dean sighed, as he put his gun away.   
You pushed the tablet away from you. Looking up at them.  
“I love, love” you babbled, making Dean frown. While Sam tried not to laugh, Castiel looked confused at your actions.  
“I love how people can look at each other and j-just love each other” you slurred.  
“(y/n) are you drunk?” Dean asked, noticing the empty whiskey bottles on the table.  
“It’s so beautiful, love is so beautiful, the way that love conquers all, flaws, war, the feeling you get one you love someone it’s like” you sniffled, as Dean rolled his eyes at your drunken rant.  
“Are you crying?” Sam asked, noticing tears fall from your eyes.  
“Yeah, love makes you cry, and hurts sometimes, it’s like a stab in the heart” you sobbed, grabbing the half empty bottle of whiskey and drinking it. Castiel squint his eyes.   
Dean let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead.  
“Okay, halo let’s get you into bed, you’re an emotional drunk” Dean grumbled, walking up to you.   
Taking the whiskey bottle out of your hands and putting it onto the table. Dean helped you up, making you giggle.  
“It also makes you horny, oh heavens Dean I’m so horny for you” you confessed, biting your lip, looking at him with lust.   
Dean gulped as your hand wondered down his chest.  
“I love you Dean so much you make my vessel feel this pool of wetness in my heat and don’t get me started on how you are in bed, your so good better than good, I want you all day” you rambled, lowering your hand further down until you touched his bulge.  
“Whoa (y/n) that’s enough” Dean grumbled, taking your hand away from his jeans.   
“I love it when you finger fuck me with those fingers, hitting my g-spot and when you scream my name when I suck your dick” you purred.  
“Okay” Sam said, getting weirder out.at first you being drunk was funny to him but now it was just getting plain weird.  
“(y/n), babe, princess, no one wants to hear about what we do in the bedroom” Dean said, cupping your cheeks.   
“I also love it when you use pet names when you pound into me”  
“(y/n) stop please” Dean begged, his cheeks slightly turning a shade a red.  
“Are you g-going to punish me with the vibator?” you asked.   
“What’s that?” Castiel asked, making Dean look at him.  
“Don’t worry about it Cas” Dean grumbled, rubbing soothing circles on your cheeks.  
“(Y/n), your drunk and in the morning you’re going to regret what you said” Dean said, looking into your hazy eyes.  
“I just love your body on my mine” you mumbled, your eyes fluttering shut. Dean quickly wrapped his arms around you, keeping you from falling.  
“Okay, sleep time” Dean gasped out, picking you up bridal style.  
Sam smirked when Dean walked past him.  
“What’s a vibator?” Castiel asked Sam. Making Sams smile fall.   
“Umh, I’m going to go for a shower” Sam said, walking quickly away leaving a confused Castiel behind.  
~~~  
“I love you Dean” you mumbled, as Dean softly laid you down on his bed. Lying next to you. You snuggled into his chest.  
“I love you too princess” Dean cooed, kissing the top of your head.  
“Just don’t get drunk ever again” Dean grumbled, looking down at you to see your eyes closed.  
“Sleep well beautiful” Dean cooed…


End file.
